Awake
|airdate = April 16, 2017 |writer = Andrew Chambliss & Leah Fong |director = Sharat Raju |previous = Mother's Little Helper |next = Where Bluebirds Fly }} "Awake" is the seventeenth episode of Season Six of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Andrew Chambliss and Leah Fong, and directed by Sharat Raju. It is the one hundred and twenty-eighth episode of the series overall, and premiered on April 16, 2017. Synopsis Still trapped in Neverland, Hook aligns himself with Tiger Lily, hoping to find a way back to Emma. Back in Storybrooke, Regina works to break the sleeping curse that David and Snow are under, and Gold denies The Black Fairy, which brings the two of them to a fearsome impasse. In flashbacks, we learn what Snow and Charming sacrificed in order for Emma to fulfill her destiny as the Savior. Recap Deleted Scenes Moe French was deleted from the episode. However, Eric Keenleyside is still listed in the press release. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White*/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen*/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming*/David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as Zelena *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Tony Amendola as Marco *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy*/Leroy *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Eric Keenleyside *Giles Matthey as Gideon *Jaime Murray as Black Fairy *Raphael Sbarge as Archie Hopper *Sara Tomko as Native American Woman/Tiger Lily Co-Starring *David Avalon as Doc *Faustino di Bauda as Sleepy*/Walter *Mckenna Grace as Young Emma *Gabe Khouth as Sneezy*/Mr. Clark *Ayden Turpel-Stewart as Lost Boy #1 *Mathew Bittroff as Lost Boy #2 Uncredited *Cinder as Pongo *Mig Macario as Bashful* *Michael Coleman as Happy* *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey* *James Bamford as Black Knight* Trivia |-|Production Notes= Title *The title card features a closing magic door.File:617Title.png *The title of this episode was revealed by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on January 18, 2017. Production Notes *This is the first episode since "I'll Be Your Mirror" that every main cast member appear. *Several mistakes were made on the press release of this episode: **Storybrooke is misspelled as "Storybook" in the episode synopsis. **David Avalon is credited as "David-Paul Grove", his previous credit name until "Strange Case". **Geppetto's name is misspelled "Gepetto". *In the episode script, Leroy winks at Mary Margaret after telling her, "If you change your mind, you know where to find me.", and David asks, "Was Grumpy... flirting with you?" This exchange is not in the final episode. *According to Ginnifer Goodwin, it was hard for her to relate to Mary Margaret in real life because, as she has children now, she would have just taken care of herself and her immediate family. So, she had to find "a more generous place" in her spirit, as she finds what Mary Margaret did to be "of the utmost integrity and very Snow White-esque; very in keeping with her character". *Before Marco drinks from the sleeping curse goblet, he says, "Cent'anni", an Italian toast which wishes all the clinkers 100 years. This is fitting, as The Adventures of Pinocchio is of Italian origin and Marco is known to speak with an Italian accent. |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Storybrooke flashbacks take place 10 years after "Welcome to Storybrooke", 2 years after "The Song in Your Heart" and 2 years before "Snow Drifts". **It also takes place 18 years prior to the events of "Pilot". *The present Storybrooke events take place after "Mother's Little Helper" and before "Where Bluebirds Fly". *The Neverland events take place after "Mother's Little Helper" and before "The Final Battle Part 2". Episode Connections *Hook ended up in Neverland in "Mother's Little Helper". *Mary Margaret and David's heart was put under a sleeping curse in "Heartless". *Regina shows Emma Henry's notebook from "Mother's Little Helper". *David says that this isn't the first sleeping curse he and Mary Margaret have been woken up from. Snow White was awoken from a sleeping curse in "Pilot" and "A Land Without Magic", while David was awoken from his first sleeping curse in "Queen of Hearts". *While Mary Margaret is under the sleeping curse, clips from "Pilot", "A Land Without Magic" and "Going Home" are shown. *Pixie Dust was first used to lead somewhere to their True Love in "Quite a Common Fairy". *Pixie Dust Flowers first appeared in "Think Lovely Thoughts". *David awakens from his coma again in "Snow Falls", this time for good. *After David wakes up from his coma, he says that the Evil Queen's guards stabbed him and he passed out, referring to events in "Pilot". *David and Mary Margaret regain their memories permanently when the Dark Curse is broken in "A Land Without Magic. *The Black Fairy arrived in Storybrooke in "Mother's Little Helper". *The Black Fairy says that Mr. Gold will choose to join her, which he does in "The Black Fairy". *Mr. Gold regains his Enchanted Forest memories upon hearing Emma's name, and remarks, "Emma. What a lovely name.", just like in "Pilot". *Tiger Lily, a former fairy, went to Neverland after she stopped being a fairy, just like Tinker Bell did prior to the latter's meeting with Hook in "Going Home". *Tiger Lily's past with the Black Fairy is explored in "The Black Fairy". *How the Savior's wand was broken is revealed in "The Black Fairy". The wand is repaired in the same episode. *Hook removes his Shadow from his body, just like Mr. Gold did in "Lost Girl". *Before they lose their memories once more, David and Mary Margaret say that one day, Emma will find them. Emma finds them in "Pilot" and the family is reunited in "Broken". *Hook says to Emma that he should never have considered running away from her, referring to events in "Page 23". *Hook asks David if Emma told him about what he did to David's father, and David says she did. Emma told David about this in "A Wondrous Place", while the murder of David's father took place in "Murder Most Foul". |-|Cultural References= ''Lost'' *During the Dark Curse, the Storybrooke clock tower is frozen at 8:15,File:617WalkingThroughStorybrooke.png a reference to Oceanic Flight 815. *There is a close-up of David's eyes as he awakens from the coma,File:617DavidWakesUp.png and another close-up of Mary Margaret's eye as she awakens from the sleeping curse,File:617WakingUp.png a recurring theme on Lost. ** Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features the ugly duckling from the titular fairytale, Captain Hook, Tiger Lily, and the Lost Boys from the Peter Pan story, the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz story and Pongo from The Hundred and One Dalmatians story. *After being captured by Tiger Lily, Hook asks her if this is about what happened at Skull Rock, and Tiger Lily answer that if this was about Skull Rock, she would have left him to be gutted by the Lost Boys – a nod to the events of the novel, where Captain Hook and his pirates brought Tiger Lily to Marooners' Rock (renamed Skull Rock for the Disney film) and left her there to drown in the rising tides. Popular Culture *Young Emma has an audio cassette by the British new wave musical group Wang Chung on her bed (seen upside-down).File:617GrowUpWithoutUsFlipped.png File:617GrowUpWithoutUs.png |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The book read by young Emma is The Golden Age Compendium of Children's Fairy Tales,File:617GrowUpWithoutUsFlipped2.png File:617GrowUpWithoutUs.png the same book she was reading three years earlier in "Tougher Than the Rest".File:611FairyTalesBook.png **The story Emma is reading is "The Nightingale" by Hans Christian Andersen. Set Dressing *When Mary Margaret is walking through Storybrooke in the 1993 flashback, a sign on Atlantic Twine & Net says "Storybrooke Tours & Charters" – "book inside". There is also an advertisement for a business called Storybrooke Marine Engine Service. *There is a white rabbit plush toy in Emma's room at the Minnesota group home.File:617WatchingTheirDaughter.png Costume Notes *Belle is wearingFile:617NoMatter.png a RED Valentino Heart Print Shirt. . Her coatFile:617Promo8.jpg is a Aritzia Babaton Spencer Coat . *During the time of the Dark Curse, Mary Margaret is wearingFile:617OpenSign.png a Club Monaco Sogand Coat and a Club Monaco 'Ashta' Sweater . *Regina's gray coat from the 1993 flashbacksFile:617YoureWalking.png is a Wool Cashmere Melton Military Coat from Burberry . She wore the same coat in the Season Three episodes "The New Neverland",File:310WhatTheHell.png "Going Home",File:311Omg3.png "Quiet Minds"File: 315WhoIAm.png and "Bleeding Through"File:318WasAnyoneHurt.png (note that in the latter, Regina is wearing a scarf over the coat, hiding most of the details). *In keeping with the many Peter Pan elements featured in this episode, Emma is wearing a sweater with a Peter Pan collar.File:617RomanticShadow.png The Peter Pan collar is a style of clothing collar named after the collar of stage actress Maude Adams's costume in her 1905 role as Peter Pan, although similar styles had been worn before this date. |-|Goofs= Goofs *In the 1993 flashbacks, when Mary Margaret crashes into Regina, a man is seen walking towards to Regina behind Mary Margaret. However, when Regina angrily shouts out to Mary Margaret, the man disappears. This is best seen when Regina says, "What is so important that you can't pay attention to where you're walking?". But when Regina says, "Oh, let me guess, for John Doe?", the same man is briefly seen behind Regina, even though he did ''not cross the sidewalk. *In the 1993 flashbacks, the business known as Duperre & Hughes can be seen next to Granny's Diner.File:617FindingFlower.png However, as seen in the Season Two premiere "Broken", Duperre & Hughes did not move into these premises until after the Dark Curse was broken in 2012.File:201Oh!.png Before that, these premises were occupied by LaTandoor,File:107WhatItsLike.png a real life restaurant in Steveston Village, which has since been closed down. (Most likely, LaTandoor could not be used when Steveston was redressed as Storybrooke for the 1993 flashback, since it is a real-life business, so they had to use a fictional business instead.) *When Mary Margaret meets Dr. Hopper in the 1993 flashback, the business known as Chop Shop is reflected in the windows behind him.File:617InAMood.png However, when Mary Margaret finds the pixie dust flower, the Chop Shop sign is missing from the building facade, since it did not move into these premises until after the second curse in Season Four.File:401IcedOver.png File:402ChopShop.png This indicates that the shots of Archie were filmed on a different day, where Steveston Village was dressed as present day Storybrooke. |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The forests of Vancouver double as the Storybrooke Wilderness Park for the flashback scenes from the Dark Curse. International Titles Videos 6x17 - Awake - Promo 6x17 - Awake - Sneak Peek 1 6x17 - Awake - Sneak Peek 2 References }} ---- fr:6x17 nl:Awake ru:Пробуждение